1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the prevention of crawling insect infestation of structures such as buildings.
2. Background Information
Infestation by destructive and possibly diseased-carrying insects such as termites and cockroaches is a world-wide problem. In structures such as residential homes and commercial buildings, there are two aspects to the problem: elimination of an existing infestation and preventing infestation. To our knowledge, prevention usually involve spraying or coating chemical insecticides about the exterior periphery of the structure and, perhaps, inside structural components such as walls. Remedial attempts to rid structures of existing infestations take the form of spraying chemical insecticides, distributing chemical insecticide traps and systemic fumigation of a section of the structure or the entire structure.
Of the techniques used for prevention and elimination, chemical insecticides are probably the most effective, but require periodic and possibly frequent reapplication to maintain effectiveness. Also, insecticides are potentially toxic not only to the target pests, but also to non-targeted insects and to plant and animal life, including human life.
An electrical and mechanical alternative to chemical sprays, coatings and traps utilizes a molding-like trap structure which is applied along a wall baseboard and has spaced longitudinal conductor strips positioned along or over a curved trap-forming base section. An electrical potential difference is applied across the conductor strips, which typically are concealed by an elongated cover so that insects seeking concealment within the cover (for example, when lights are turned on) will straddle the conductors, be electrocuted by the associated potential difference and fall into the trap. While this structure is designed to avoid problems associated with the use of chemicals, nonetheless it does use high voltages of about 1800 volts and short circuit currents of about 6.5 milliamps which are noticeable to the human touch. In addition, presumably it is necessary to remove dead insects from the traps of this structure, which is designed to eliminate insect infestation after it occurs within a room, rather than prevent the occurrence of infestation.